


The Princept and The Pitcher

by Chissy



Category: Blaseball (Video Game), Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chissy/pseuds/Chissy
Summary: I'm sorry for writing Blaseball/PARTIZAN fanfic.Some crimes can't be forgiven.
Relationships: Tillman Henderson/Clementine Kesh
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	The Princept and The Pitcher

**Author's Note:**

> TW // implied death, implied drowning, falling, stabbing  
> Spoilers for PARTIZAN Ep. 28

A siren, a scream, a bang, and a thud.

Clementine Kesh jumps out of her bed, sweat heavy on her brow. As she takes a moment to compose herself from that most startling of dreams, she realizes that lies not on her bed, but a couch. She quickly surveys her surroundings and notices that this also isn't the jail cell she currently calls her room, but rather an apartment. Clementine gets up from the couch and takes notice of the room she currently finds herself in. There is detritus everywhere, the floor, a collection of beer cans, food wrappers, and dirty clothes. “This is somehow worse than my jail cell,” Clementine mutters to herself in disgust. At that moment a figure walks out of the hallway.

“Well, I’m sorry Casa de Henderson ain't a five-star hotel,” the stranger quips. Before they can say anything else, Clementine tackles them to the ground and puts her knife to their throat.”

“Who you are and where you have taken me,” Clementine commands. As she has the person underneath her, she eyes them over. She notices that they seem to be in some sort of sports uniform.

“I'm Tillman Henderson, the bad boy of the Baltimore Crabs, and this is my bachelor's pad,” Tillman responds weakly, feeling the full weight of Clementine on them.

At hearing this reply, Clementine's brow furrows.

“That means nothing to me, if you care about your life you will tell me what's going on here.”

The moment Clementine mentioned 'life', Tillman began to chuckle. Seeing him laugh infuriates her.

“What's so funny,” she hisses as she pressed the knife to his skin.

Tillman collects himself long enough to say “ I'm sorry, but you ain't gonna find any life here. We're all dead, including you.”

At the shock of hearing that she is dead, she jumps off of the man. She begins to protest just , but she remembers her dream. The storm siren blaring on the deck of Fort Icebreaker that dreary night. Her scream as Gur Sevraq's metallic, spider-like appendages impales her shoulder. The bang of both she and Gur hit Fort Icebreaker. And finally, the thud as they both fell into the icy water. Neither she nor Gur could have survived a fall like that. What if her dream was true, and so to the person in front of her. Clementine begins to back away, but trips on one of the numerous beer bottles and falls to the ground.

With tears of frustration beginning to well up, she screams “What are you saying!”

“I'm sorry to tell you, but you're dead homie. ” Tillman announces nonchalantly while getting up.

Hearing those words again is just too much for Clementine to handle. The news of her being dead, with everything else that's happened to her since she's awoken, finally falls on her, and Clementine Kesh begins to cry.

A few minutes pass and Tillman finally pipes. “Hey I know this is a lot to handle, but I have a Blaseball game to go to, soo…”

Clementine stops sobbing for a moment, hearing this man tell her to hurry up with his crisis about being dead.

“How dare you. I just lost everything, my army, my base, and my throne,” Clementine sniffles through stifled tears.

“ Yeah I get that's bad, or whatever, but if we don't hurry up here we could lose to the Tigers today. I gotta be there, my team can’t do anything without me. C'mon, I'll explain everything on the way,'' Tillman speaks while offering a hand down to the crying woman.

She looks at the hand, and then at the man offering it. From their whole interaction so far, she has no reason to trust him, but she has no one else to turn to in this strange world she finds herself in. She grabs his hand and is lifted by the strange man before her.

“Poggers. So yeah I saw you were a new arrival here, and my boy Loser said it would probably be better to wake up to life here not in the street, and my pad was closer, so I brought you here, Ms… “Tillmans’s voice trails off as he realizes he never got his guest’s name.”

“Clementine. My name is Clementine Kesh,” she tells him as she wipes away her tears.

With a grin, Tillman reintroduces himself, “Nice to meetcha, Clem. I’m Tillman Henderson, the bad boy of the Baltimore Crabs, but I already said that.” The Baltimore Crabs bad boy unlocks the front door and holds it open, allowing Clem to walk out first.

Clem accepts the offer and walks past Tillmans and through the door.“What is that, some sort of sports team?”

“What the hell are sports?” Tillman asks as he shuts the door behind him with a thud


End file.
